Consquence
by Mandymom
Summary: When Jyushimatsu turns into a cat boy, it has an unexpected consequence.
"I'll be a cat boy, just like Nii-San! I need to practice my nyas, first. Nya! Nya...Nya. Nyaaaaaa...that last one sounded suggestive..." Jyushimatsu stretched. "I can't wait to show Nii-San!" Jyushimatsu swallowed the pill. "W-Wow, I feel funny..." Jyushimatsu then sprouted cat ears and a tail. "It worked! Everyone, come quick!" Jyushimatsu's brothers came running.

"Your a cat boy?" Todomatsu questioned. "But I'm suppose to be the cute one!"

"Isn't this just purrfect? Hah, I made a cat pun! I'm feline a bit funny, but I also feel so good right meow!"

"Becoming a cat boy was a bad idea, Jyushimatsu."

"Whats with the smell?" Karamatsu asked.

"I'm wondering about that too..." Osomatsu said.

"I don't know! I also feel hot, but I'm sure that will clear up. And I'm also swollen in a place I'd rather not talk about. And I'm...excited...in a special way..."

"Look, Ichimatsu's got a boner." Choromatsu pointed out.

"Looks like he likes that Jyushimatsu is a cat boy."

"But thats not-" Ichimatsu started to say.

"Not good? But you like it Ichimatsu..."

"I don't like it! It's because of a different reason that I'm aroused, baka."

"Is he in heat?" Karamatsu joked. Ichimatsu glared at him. "I-Is it actually true your in heat?"

"I am in heat. A heat period CAN cause spontaneous arousal. But it's because JYUSHIMATSU is in heat, not because I am."

"What I'm I gonna do?" Jyushimatsu whined.

"I'll get you some fever medicine. It won't help all the symptoms, but an anti-heat drug is still being developed. A wet towel should help ease the genital swelling. As for the horniness, well, you should know how to take care of that."

"Couldn't you have told me that in private?!"

"I already said you were in heat, so I shouldn't just stop being blunt."

"I guess your right." Jyushimatsu shuffled nervously. Despite having his signature goofy grin on his face, his body language and his eyes showed he was really embarrassed. He buried his face in hands, very ashamed about making this mistake. "Being a cat-boy is nothing like I thought it would be..."

"There's no need to be ashamed. You look cute. By the way, did you get the permanent kind?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Your stuck like that?!"

"Is that a problem Nii-San?"

"Theres a non-permanent kind?" Karamatsu questioned.

"Yeah."

"How is there a non-permanent kind?"

"Magicccc..."

"Theres no such thing as magic."

 **Later, at nighttime.**

"Ugh, I'm so horny I can't sleep!" Jyushimatsu got up. "I should buy a sex toy, maybe that would work?" Jyushimatsu put on his shoes and went outside, not bothering to change out of his pajamas. He looked around for a bit, when he came across a cat man. "Hi! What are you doing out this late?" Suddenly, the scent hit him. "You must be in heat too...want some help if you know what I mean?" Jyushimatsu asked. The man had bright blue eyes and yellow hair with red streaks. His hair was rather neat, and his bangs were swept to the side a bit, plus cut short. _Wow! He's really handsome! I don't think he'll accept my invitation though..._

"I would love that. I find you rather handsome. Do you find me handsome?"

"Yes!"

"We should be lovers then. I'll come back to your place to...consummate our relationship. Why are you up this late anyway?"

"I was too horny to sleep."

"I feel your pain. Same thing happened to me."

"Wait...we don't even know each other's names. I'm Jyushimatsu."

"Oh? Mine's Kuriouso."

"How lovely."

"Your name's lovely too."

"Thanks!" The two went back to the Mastuno's house, and Jyushimatsu unlocked the door. "Make yourself at home!"

"Can I spend the night?"

"Of course!"

"We shouldn't just stand here. Let's go to your room."

"Sure!" Jyushimatsu lead him to his own personal room.

"There's nothing for us to have sex on."

"My brothers are using the futon...And if I go and get the guest futon, that will probably wake them up..."

"Well, having sex on the floor isn't the worst thing in the world..." Kuriouso put a condom on.

"Your right." Jyushimatsu got undressed and lied down on the floor. He then switched his penis out for a vagina and spread his legs. "B-Be careful o-okay? I haven't had anything in there before, actually...D-Don't be too rough!"

"I won't." Kuriouso got undressed. He slowly eased his penis into Jyushimatsu's vagina.

"I-It feels rather good to have you inside m-me..."

"That's not even the best part, though." Kuriouso thrusted.

"Oh Kuriouso! I never want this to stop!" However, they did not realize the scent that was being released from them having sex. When it hit Ichimatsu's nostrils, he immediately realized what was happening and rushed over.

"Jyushimatsu!"

"I-Ichimatsu?!" Jyushimatsu's face was a bright red.

"Stop right now!"

"But Nii-San...we barely even started..." Jyushimatsu whined.

"Nii-San? This is your older brother?" Kuriouso pointed to Ichimatsu.

"Technically, he's younger then me by a few minutes, since we're twins."

"You have a twin?!" Kuriouso asked.

"Actually, I'm a sextuplet." Jyushimatsu corrected.

"Sextuplet!?"

"Yep. I'll have you meet my other brothers in the morning."

"You should at least be using contraception. Are you?" Ichimatsu asked. Kuriouso nodded. _Wait a minute...there's a hole in it! Oh god..._

"Of course he is, what idiot do you take him for?" Jyushimatsu laughed. Kuriouso resumed having sex with Jyushimatsu.

"You know, out of all the people I've had sex with, your special."

"R-Really?!"

"Your the only one I gained a genuine attachment to. I'll still have sex with other people, though, if that's alright with you..."

"Okay! Just don't contract any diseases!"

"I usually ask before I have sex with someone, but you don't seem to be very experienced. Even if you aren't a virgin, you only have had sex once or twice before, and you must have acted as the male if you have, because you said you haven't had anything in your vagina before..."

"I did have sex that one time with Ichimatsu..."

"Isn't he your brother?"

"Yes, but our love is destiny!"

"Okay, if you say so..." _That idiot doesn't know I'm using a condom that I intentionally poked a hole in! My goal of there being more cat people then regular people is one step closer to completion!_

"I don't care what anyone says! We are meant to be together!"

"I don't care what anyone says either!"

"I think I'm going to...AHHHHH!" Jyushimatsu cried out. This woke up his brothers.

"What's going on?" Osomatsu questioned.

"And what's with that smell?" Karamatsu wondered. The bros then ran over to the source of the sound. "J-Jyushimatsu?!"

"I couldn't help myself. I'm so sorry..." Jyushimatsu apologized.

"Good job bro!" Karamatsu congratulated.

"You got rather lucky tonight!" Choromatsu noted.

"H-Huh?!" Jyushimatsu questioned.

"I'm honestly jealous." Todomatsu admitted.

"I don't think I could ever bed anyone in just one night..." Osomatsu sighed.

"Y-Your not mad?"

"A little jealous, but not angry." They laughed.

"But guys..." Ichimatsu tried to say.

"Your more skilled then me." Karamatsu admitted.

"W-Well, we were both in heat, so it wasn't hard to get him to accept my invitation..."

"Guess I didn't have to wait till morning to meet your brothers. Hahaha! Oh? Here it comes..." What looked like gallons of semen then poured into Jyushimatsu. This left Kuriouso panting. "I want to stop now."

"It would be rape to force you to continue, so..." Jyushimatsu pulled away from Kuriouso. Both of them then put their clothes back on. "I'll get out the guest futon, so you can sleep on that." Jyushimatsu went back to the bedroom and did just that. He then flopped down on the futon him and his brothers shared. "Finally, I can sleep again. Good night Kuriouso!" Jyushimatsu then dozed off.

 **Two weeks later.**

"Jyushimatsu!" Ichimatsu yelled, waking up Jyushimatsu.

"I was about to get up anyway..."

"You need to take a pregnancy test. Now."

"Eh?! But...why?"

"The condom that Kuriouso used two weeks ago had a hole in it."

"It did?!"

"Yes, now take this and go use it already, I'll be waiting for you outside the bathroom door. Tell me if it's positive or negative."

"Wait a minute, I have to pee on this! Don't see how that would determine if I was pregnant or not..." Jyushimatsu took the pregnancy test and went into the bathroom. "How long will it even take to get a result..." After peeing on it, Jyushimatsu shook the pregnancy test a little. "Come on already!" The result finally showed up. "It says I'm pregnant!"

"You could have just said it was positive you know."

"But positive and pregnant mean the same thing!"

"True."

"We should keep this a secret for a while..."

"When are we going to tell them though?"

"When the time is right."

"When is the time right?"

"When I'm ready to tell them, silly!"

 **The end**


End file.
